1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering devices and more particularly pertains to an weighted pool cover perimeter anchor for securing a perimeter of a cover about a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, covering devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless Objectives and requirements.
Known prior art covering devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,004; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,152; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,929.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a weighted pool cover perimeter anchor for securing a perimeter of a cover about a pool which includes an elongated anchor means positionable about a perimeter of a pool, and securing straps coupling the anchor means to the perimeter edge of a cover extending over the pool, whereby the anchor means includes a plurality of conduits which can be filled with water to increase a weight of the anchor assembly to a desired amount for securing the cover relative to the pool.
In these respects, the weighted pool cover perimeter anchor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a perimeter of a cover about a pool.